


Goodbye Kiss

by Jolken



Category: Frankiana
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolken/pseuds/Jolken
Summary: Frankiana Roommates AU. One-shot.





	Goodbye Kiss

Sometimes having Franki as a roommate is weird. She’s too bubbly for Diana. Where Diana is reserved and quiet, Franki is loud and quirky. Diana is secretive while Franki is an open book. They’re the complete opposites of each other, and Diana doesn’t even remember why she agreed to be Franki’s roommate in the first place. 

Although, don’t get her wrong, it’s not all that bad. Franki can be an overwhelming presence, yes, but Diana has come to learn that the best way to deal with the Franki problem is just to let her in. So Diana opened herself up to Franki. She’s never had a  _ bestest friend ever  _ (Franki’s words, not hers) in her life, so this is sort of new to Diana. 

Brunch dates, dinner dates, movie marathons, talking to each other until the sun comes up - these are all things Diana doesn’t usually do because she doesn’t trust people easily. But Franki managed to break down her walls; or, rather, Diana let Franki break down her walls.

Diana and Franki has become very close over the months. 

But Diana still found it weird when one Monday, as Diana is about to leave for work, Franki suddenly asks her, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Her left eyebrow is raised and there’s a trace of a smile on her lips. 

Diana is stumped. Does Franki mean what Diana thinks she means? No, it couldn’t be. Franki doesn’t know that Diana developed a crush on her, so Franki couldn’t possibly be asking for a goodbye kiss right now, right?

Except Diana wasn’t really thinking  _ straight  _ and dove in to kiss Franki’s cheek anyway. 

“Uhm… I meant your keys, but, uhmm, thank you!” Franki smiled, cheeks blushing red, while handing Diana her keys and immediately turned around to walk back to her room. 

Diana is so stupid sometimes, and also gay.


End file.
